The Other Side
by Slasher2345
Summary: After finding his once lost sword, Finn and Jake travel to the Other Side. What is the Other Side? Read and you will see!
1. Bug Problem

**A/N: First Fanfic. Hope you enjoy!**

Finn blocked another attack with his sword. He wondered how he could beat this girl. His head began to hurt from thinking too much. He sighed and ran in for another attack. Both swords clashed and sparks flew, hitting the two fighters in the face.

Finn was in a bad condition to fight anymore. He stepped away, taking a breather, but quickly regained energy as she attacked, trying to break the defense. It wasn't going to work though.

Finn jumped into the air and dived, his sword in a stabbing position. The girl moved away and Finn stabbed earth. She then kicked him in the face and Finn flew back, away from his sword. He looked up and stood.

Finn ran towards her, ducked as the girl tried to cut his neck off, and kicked the bronze sword out of her hands. This was now hand-to-hand combat.

_7 hours earlier_

Finn dodged another spray of acid. He jumped and tried to clobber the creature, but it then took flight and evaded his punches. Jake was hiding behind the table.

"Dude, hurry up and get it out of here!" Jake yelled.

"This would be a lot quicker if you help!" Finn yelled back. "How did it even get inside- HYAAAH!"

Finn attempted to jump kick it, but failed miserably.

"Aw man." Finn said as he fell flat on his back.

"No way man, you know I'm freaked out by those things! I mean, come on! What animal has _6 _legs? And those antennae creep me out to the max." Jake said from behind the table.

"And I think I left the window open…" Jake added.

"Seriously, man, you know its Giant Acid Spitting Ladybug Season! Plus, since when did you open windows?" Finn spat as he rolled from another acid spray.

Indeed, it was Ladybug season and everyone was warned to stay inside until it passed. Jake, on the other hand, forgot all about it.

"Since it began to get stuffy in this house." Jake spat back, still cowering behind the table.

"Crunk this!" Finn yelled. He took out his demon sword and began to aim it. He threw the sword, but missed it by an inch.

"What the flip, man!" Finn roared. The ladybug had a frightened expression on its face. It then flew out the window, scared of almost being shish kebab by Finn's sword.

"Yeah you better run … you wuss!" Finn yelled at it as it flew away. Jake then came out of hiding.

"Dude, you shouldn't be sayin' stuff like that after a fight. They might come back!" Jake scolded.

"Whatevs" Finn said, shrugging his shoulders, "And look at the tree fort! Most of our stuff is partially melted! It's gonna take us hours to get this fixed."

At that time, Finn heard a sound. A sound of millions of beating wings, getting louder each second.

"I think we can worry about that later, bud. We gots other problems. We better RUN!" Jake said. Pulling Finn out of the door.

Finn saw a hoard of Giant Acid Spitting Ladybugs coming towards the fort. The group then saw the two buds running from the house.

"Uh-Oh" Finn whispered.

"You got that right" Jake said, running on all fours.


	2. For Ice Cream

**A/N: Another chapter. Hope you guys like.**

Finn dodged another spit of acid. Jake on the other hand, was scared out of his wits. The two bros had been running for at least half an hour, and were beginning to tire.

"Dude, we've been running for a while now, when can we stop?" Jake asked, ready to give up.

"I see a forest up ahead, maybe we can hide there!" Finn said, ignoring what Jake had said.

The ladybugs where getting closer to our two heroes. Finn looked back, and tried to run faster, but he was too tired.

"Man, we need to hoof it if we're going to survive this hoard. Jake, run faster!" Finn yelled.

"I can't do it man! I'm so tired! Slowing down…" Jake said slowly, slowing down.

"Don't be sayin' stuff like that man," the human said. Finn didn't know what to do. His best buddy was about to get killed by some ladybugs, and his lazy side was showing. He needed the help of persuasion.

He looked in his pack for something that would help, but he was running out of time and energy. Jake was still slowing down.

"Hey man, look, I'm not gonna make it. Tell Lady that I love her, and ice cream." Jake said solemly.

That's when a light bulb in Finn's head flickered on. _Ice Cream._

Finn looked in the other side of his pack, just as he did; a blast of cold air hit his face. He felt his way to a container.

_'Let's hope this works' _Finn thought.

"Dude, look what I got!" Finn taunted.

Jake looked up and his eyes went wide. He saw the wonderment of ice cream.

"Give me that ice cream! Wait, what's the flavor?" Jake questioned.

Finn flat out yelled "Bacon" and Jake almost tackled him for it. He kept yelling for the ice cream.

"If we get out this mess, it's yours." Finn said, pulling his hand back.

"Dude, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jake yelled, ready to tackle Finn once more.

Right when the magical dog had said that, Finn threw the ice cream into the forest. Jake was about to faint.

"What the flip man, I was about to savor the flavor of bacon." Jake said to Finn, reenergized by seeing bacon flavored ice cream.

"We have to hoof it man, these ladybugs are getting closer, and they wants to killz us." Finn said, getting back to the situation at hand.

"But ice cream…" Jake said, said that Finn had threw the ice cream.

"You can still have that, we just got to get out of this me—" Finn was interrupted by Jake as the dog grew and placed Finn on his back.

"FOR ICE CREAM!" Jake screamed as he leapt over the forest and into the trees, with Finn holding on for dear life.


	3. My Way

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy! I also (accidently) deleted the first picture for the story and it _will _change back.**

* * *

There was a loud thud in the silent forest. Animals fell out of their trees.

"Ow. My head hurts, _but I did it for you, ice cream_." Jake said to himself, his eyes closed.

"I think we lost them. We should probably keep watch though, they may be searching for us." Finn said, picking up his pack that had fell off his back.

"Man, I don't care. Where's my ice cream?" Jake asked, looking around. His eyes lit up as he saw the treat on the ground in front of a giant shrub.

The sound of buzzing entered Finn head. It was getting louder by each second, and Finn looked around quickly.

Taking evasive action, Finn tackled Jake into the giant shrub, almost spilling the ice cream.

"Shushers, dude," Finn said while covering jakes mouth with his hand, "I hear somethin'."

Jake spat Finn's hand out of his mouth. "Your hand taste like mud, bro"

Finn poked his head out of the shrub. He saw a lone giant ladybug, possibly searching for the duo. Acid dripped from its mouth.

The human pulled his head back into the shrub. He began rubbing the side of his head in a circular motion.

"Hmm…." Finn wondered, thinking of a plan. Jake stared at Finn.

"What'chu thinkin' 'bout, man?" Jake asked

"A plan to get us out of this mess." Finn said opening his eyes

"Rad," Jake responded, "Want some ice cream?"

"Naw, man, I'm good." Finn said, rubbing his head.

That's when Finn got an idea. "Jake, check out the scene from the top of the shrub."

"I don't wanna…." Jake whined.

"Do it or we might die!" Finn yelled. Jake was unconvinced.

"You may never see lady again!" Finn said, looking to see that Jake hadn't moved.

_'This guy is nuts!'_ Finn thought. "You will never taste ice cream again"

When Jake heard those words, he jumped up and tackled Finn, of course after setting the ice cream down.

"Don't you ever say those words. _Ever_." Jake said darkly, holding the boy by his cuffs.

The dog began to stretch his head towards the top of the shrub. He peeked out into the forest. What Jake saw made his eyes go completely white. He came back down.

"Well? Is it clear?" Finn asked impatiently. Jake stared at him.

"They have us completely surrounded." The dog said, stretching his hand towards the ice cream.

"Oh. Then we need to run." The human said simply.

"Hey buddy, I got a plan of my own." Jake said after a minute of thinking.

"What is it?" Finn asked, ready for action.

"You go out there and run around all crazy, "Jake started, "and then they will start chasing you."

"What will you be doin' bro?"

"I will be right here, enjoying the flavor of this ice cream." Jake said, morphing his hand into a scoop.

Finn rolled his eyes and did the unthinkable to Jake. He snatched the ice cream and ran out of the shrub. It took Jake a couple of seconds to realize what had happened.

"Wha-? Finn, you butt-chicken! Give me back my ice cream!" Jake screamed after he ran towards Finn, ramming through the ladybugs as if they were piñatas.

The ladybugs were prepared to attack, but then they saw Finn run out the bush, heard Jake scream, and saw him run out the bush towards the boy, tackling them. The group buzzed angrily and began the chase…. again.

Jake jumped onto Finn back as soon as he caught up with him.

"Hurry up man, thier gaining on us!" Jake yelled as he shrunk himself.

Jake then jumped into Finn shirt pocket.

"What are you doing?" Finn yelled

"I wanna take a nap. That ice cream got me chubby tired again." The dog responded. Finn picked him up and threw him into the air towards the ladybugs.

"Use the Jake-sploder, dude!" Finn yelled.

Jake heard this and got confused. "What are you talking about, man? I don't know what that is!"

"Don't go poo-brain on me, man! Grow big really fast!" Finn yelled again.

Jake grew big as fast as he could, doing as he was told. The ladybugs were scattered into different parts of the forest. Jake shrunk back to his original size.

"Awesome idea, man. No pass me my ice cream." The dog said to his friend. Finn tossed the container of ice cream to Jake.

As soon as Jake caught the ice cream, Finn heard a hiss behind him. He turned, coming face to ugly face to another giant ladybug. It got ready to spit acid at the two.

Finn jumped out of the way just as the giant bug spat out the death spit. The acid headed right for Jake, who was oblivious to the situation as always.

"Jake watch out!" Finn yelled, hoping not to see his friend/brother die from acid.

Jake lifted his head from the ice cream, and he was lucky he did that too. The acid landed right into the ice cream and began turning a sickly green color. It bubbled and popped like gum being chewed.

Jake dropped the now ruined ice cream. He fell to his knees, ready to cry at the horrid sight.

"!" Jake screamed to the sky, almost sending every animal in the forest running. Almost.

The only ones that stayed were the ladybugs, who were drawn towards the sound, and Finn knew it.

Finn drew his demon sword, and hit the ladybug on its head with quick speed, knocking it out.

"Jake, we need to get out of here. Those ladybugs are coming to gets us!" Finn said worriedly. Jake didn't speak or move a muscle.

Finn heard the ladybugs angry beat of wings. In the distance, he could see a flurry of red and black. He needed to hurry. He grabbed Jake and ran.

* * *

**_-LSP-_**

LSP sat beside her campfire, heating up her can of beans. She held her phone up against her non-visible ear.

"What the lumps, Turtle Princess! I do not!" LSP argued.

"Yeah you do" TP said.

"Do not!" The angry lumpy princess yelled.

"Yes you do, girl. It says it all in your book. You have a crush on _Finn._" Turtle Princess explained.

(FLASHBACK FROM BOOK)

"He was so hot. His shadow monster form was even hotter. I remember Finn protecting me from them and killing them all. Oh my glob, what the lumps. He was so hot. I know I can take him.

(END OF FLASHBACK FROM BOOK)

"Oh my glob Turtle Princess, I Need to call you back later!" Then LSP hung up, denying her friend complaints. Then she heard a scream.

"!" it yelled.

She hid behind a tree, wondering what that was. She reached for her axe, ready to swing. She saw a silhouette running, with a big bundle of something close behind them.

The figure got closer and she readied the axe, lifting it into the air. Just as the figure came by the tree, she brought the axe down with all her might.

She missed it by an inch. The axe became wedged in the dirt. She looked up and realized the figure was the hero himself, Finn and he was holding Jake, who wasn't moving.

Upon seeing Finn, the princess' heart began to flutter. There were butterflies in her stomach.

"LSP! What the hay-hay! You almost cut me!" Finn said in a hurry, dropping Jake.

Jake still didn't move and laid in the ground. LSP kept quiet and looked down.

"You okay LSP?" Finn asked and LSP looked up.

"Look we need to go, because something is chasing me and Jake…" Finn said to LSP.

The bratty princess heard a mad rush of wings. Finn looked behind him and jumped and in the place where he was sat a puddle of acid. He fell near her fire with the beans she was heating up. He picked up the hot can, unaffected by the hot metal. He threw it into the group that was chasing the two.

"My Beans! What the lumps Finn!" LSP wailed.

"Come on, we need to leave." Finn said to LSP.

Jake began to stir. He got up and rubbed his head.

"It feels like rush hour in my head. What happened?" Jake asked.

"Dude, you're awake! Come on, we need to get out of here, and fast. Plus, what happened?" Finn said.

"Last thing I remember was that my ice cream got hit with acid, and then all was black. Then I came to a place where I saw Lady _everywhere_. And then-"

"Grow all big so we can get out of here!" Finn interrupted.

"My head is still to messed up, dude." Jake said.

"We need to get out of here, fast. Come on and those beans won't hold them for long." Finn explained

LSP then remembered. Beans. She began to get angry once again, and was ready to pounce Finn, but she stopped.

Finn wrapped his arms around her and she calmed down. Her heart pounded through her lumps.

**_-Jake-_**

He felt messed up to the max. Jake saw his ice cream die in front of his eyes. After a small blackout and a Lady dream, he woke up.

He and Finn ran through the forest, with Finn carrying LSP. Jake saw that LSP was quiet, and she never is. Weird.

Jake jumped over a fallen branch. "Hey man, are we gonna lose these ladybugs or what?"

"Were risking our lives because of a bunch of _ladybugs_!" LSP said, her voice almost cracking.

"No, Finn and I are risking _our_ lives because of ladybugs!" Jake said.

Jake saw LSP give him a death stare, and he averted another acid attack. He began to grow, now that his head wasn't messed up.

"Jake, take her! I got a plan!" Finn yelled, throwing LSP at Jake.

"Do I have to?" Jake whined, but he readied himself. The dog made a makeshift catchers mit and caught the angry, cursing, lumper.

Finn brought out the family sword and began chopping a really big tree down. As soon as the ladybugs came by the tree, it fell, killing a small majority of them from its weight. The survivors flew over the tree and Finn ran, and so did Jake.

"Aw dingle, I thought that would work!" Finn complained.

Jake felt a something on his back. Something was hitting him.

Jake looked back and saw LSP punching him in his back. They were starting to hurt.

"What are you doing?" Jake yelled

LSP managed to get to his face and punched Jake in the eye.

Jake fell to the ground. "What the heck did you do that for?"

"You guys threw my beans!" The lumper wailed.

"What are you guys still doin' here? I thought you were out the forest by now!" Finn said, catching up to them.

"You threw my—wait; you would keep us safe while you die?" LSP asked

Finn, not knowing how to answer, shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah? Guess so."

Jake interrupted. "What are you still doing here? You could have floated away by now, instead of punching me in the eye!"

"Whatever, Jake. You guys owe me, by the way." LSP said, her hands on what is to believe is her hips.

"What? If anything, you owe me, for punching me in the eye, and me taking you to safety." Jake retorted.

"We both know you did it because you couldn't resist these lumps." LSP held up one of her lumps.

Jake pretended he was barfing like crazy. "Girl, you crazier than the Duchess of Nuts, and I have a girlfriend!"

LSP was about to punch Jake in the jaw, but Finn interrupted. "We need to throw something at them."

"I saw throw lumpy over here." Jake said angrily and he could tell LSP was staring daggers at him. They still needed to get out of here though.

**_-Finn-_**

Finn realized he was the only one with a mind at the time. The frenzy of ladybugs had doubled somehow.

"Can't. We need something with more substance." Finn explained, seeing that LSP was getting angrier from the comment.

"That doesn't mean we can't throw her…" Jake muttered. "I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Finn exclaimed, seeing the ladybugs drawing closer.

"Imagination time" Jake said.

"No way! Remember what happened last time! Your head almost exploded, dude." Finn reasoned.

"Use your imagination Jake!" LSP said, wanting to see the result.

"No!" Finn said

"Sorry dude, but it's the only way!" Jake said.

At those words, Finn froze. He stared straight ahead, not looking at anything else.

Jake saw the acid spitting creatures coming closer. He pulled his arm. "We need to go, man!"

"Finn move!" LSP said

"MY WAY!" Finn screamed so loud that he made the lumper and Jake step back.

He turned and looked at the ladybugs, but instead of seeing the giant insects, he saw a bunch of flying clown nurses, bathed in red light.

Finn screamed his previous phrase, and pulled out his sword. He ran straight into the horde and began fighting. Lumpy space princess and Jake's mouths were agape.

Finn hit one with the flat of his blade, another with his fist. One ladybug actually spat acid on his back, leaving a big hole in his shirt and a red mark on his back.

He turned around and kicked it in its face. He progressed in the battle, but kept saying "MY WAY" repeatedly. He kicked another.

Finn jumped on one and while the bug tried to shake him off, it was unaware that it was about to crash into one of its comrades. Finn jumped, seeing that it would be a bad idea to stay onboard, jumped. He saw the two crash into each other

Finn landed in a tree, and a branch tore of most of his shirt. He stabbed another bug, and jump kicked another one. Acid hit his back as the last one stared at him. He loosened his grip on his sword and threw it. The ladybug barely had time to react until it fell dead, with a sword stuck in its forehead.

Finn grabbed his sword and muttered "My way"

"That was totally awesome, man!" Jake said, congratulating Finn. LSP was speechless.

The last bit of Finn's shirt and hat fell to the ground. "Aw man! Now I need to get some more clothes. Hard to believe that my shorts are still here."

"I think I have a bag of your clothes at the candy kingdom. Come on." Jake said, ready to go.

"Fine. Bye LSP!" Finn said, but she suddenly grabbed his arm. LSP began to look at Finn weird-like.

"You still owe me, Finn," she said.

"O.K? What do you want?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A kiss." She answered.

"Then come here." Finn pulled her closer and their lips met. LSP savored it and kissed harder, taking Finn with it. Then Jake's head exploded, with confetti everywhere.

At least, that's what happened in LSP's head.

Yep, all in the head.

"LSP, you all right?"

She woke up from her trance, and looked at Finn. "I'm fine."

"Well, bye!" Finn exclaimed.

"Bye…" she said, wondering what just happened.

As they saw LSP's figure disappear, Finn began asking questions.

"Hey Jake, you know what time it is?" Finn asked.

"Let me guess, ADVENTURE TIME!" Jake responded.

"No, its 3 somethin', we need to hoof it or we won't get through the gates. That death kite thing event is today!" Finn said

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jake said as he ran, with Finn on his back.

* * *

**A/N: I'm having a problem, and only you guys can help. The first stages of writers block is starting to affect me. It took me a while to do this chapter, but I'm running out of ideas. I need an idea for what PB might be working on. If I like the idea, then I will use it in the story. Send your ideas in the reviews! **

**PS: I was never good at writing romance, so if there are any tips you guys can give me about it, then please hand them over! I really need help on this also.**


End file.
